Come Uppin's
by yoo-hoo luver.wlegs
Summary: FINISHED!A Sohma who has been abroad comes back with revenge on her mind Kyo learns of Tohru's fear of dentists and Shigure gets hooked on candyland. better than it sounds, I don't do summaries. r&r!
1. red

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. If I did Akito would have gotten his come uppin's a LONG time ago.

Author's note: It's been a while since I actually saw Fruits Basket and I maybe a little rusty on character's personalities. I apologize bear w/ me. Oh, and I could never grasp the concept of the "chan" "san " thing so if some one could kindly clear it up for me in a review I'd luv you forever. Constructive criticism is always welcome. With that said on w/ the story!

_Hatori Sohma was standing on nothing, all around him he could see nothing but swirling darkness. He was dressed in his usual attire, a black suit with a dark tie, but it was obvious to the doctor that he was dreaming._

_He did not know when the girl came into view among the swirling black, but once he noticed her he had to wonder if she had always been there. She was clad in what seemed to be a peasant's grab from the French revolution era. Her strawberry blonde hair was pulled back into a disheveled bun and her steely blue eyes never wavered in their gaze. The oddest thing about the girl though was the fact that her face was Hatori's. She had his nose, his chin, his cheekbones, his ears- every thing but his eyes and hair._

_It was then that he noticed a particularly deep gash on the right side of her forehead slowly emitting blood. His doctor instincts took over and Hatori took a step forward to treat her wound. But as soon as he did the darkness gave way and the two were standing in his personal quarters of the house. _

_He was dressed in a deep blue polo shirt and his dark hair was shorter than he remembered. Sitting on the couch was that girl and like Hatori, her outfit changed as well. She wore a tight fitting blouse in a light shade of green and a pair of low rising blue jeans. The gash was still there though and Hatori found himself gingerly sewing it back together. _

_"You won't let him go through with this, will you Haa-san." She wondered._

_Hatori sighed and shook his head helplessly, "Akito is the head of the family, I cannot challenge his authority. You will simply have to accept it."_

_She sighed and crossed her arms obviously displeased, "You know, the seahorse male carries the young instead of the female and takes on the role of protector of the young?"_

_Hatori gave her a stern look as he finished sewing the gash up. "I can't challenge Akito's authority." He repeated, "That's what heads of families do, they make decisions and once made, those decisions are set in stone."_

_"As is your heart, Haa-san." She growled standing up angrily and shoved Hatori aside as she walked to the door and properly slammed it. Hatori went after her and opened the door to call her back but he did not step into the hall._

_The image of his room, the somewhat disorganized haven for a college pre-med. student disintegrated and Hatori found himself staring at endless red. Once again the girl appeared in the same French Revolution garb as before and this time she gazed at the doctor with a mix of horror and disbelief. _

_"Hatori, what have you done?" She asked backing away from him and in the process disappearing. _

_As her query echoed in the endless space of red, Hatori noticed his hands were moist. He raised them to his eyes for he could not see. Then all of the sudden he could see, the endless red became a bright yellow and he found the source of the moisture on his hands… it was blood. It was not his, and that fact bothered Hatori more than any thing. All he could do was stare in shock._

_Then, in the distance Hatori could see a silver object flying toward him fast. In a minute it was there, a large stainless steel sink with the water running from it's spout. The sink rammed into him hard and it took a minute for Hatori to realize the purpose of this sink._

_He began to washthe blood from his hands as a group of unknown voices sang softly in the distance, _

"_The blood of the martyrs will water the meadows of France!_

_Will you join in our crusade?_

_Who will be strong and stand with me?_

_Somewhere beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see?_

_Do you hear the people sing? Say do you hear the distant drums? _

_It is the future that we greet when tomorrow comes!"_

_As the voices sang, the endless yellow shifted suddenly to green, then brown _

_scarlet black ochre peach ruby olive violet fawn lilac gold chocolate mauve._

_Hatori could not wash the blood from his hands but continued with a new fervor. As he sped up his task, so did the singing. It got louder and faster as did the colors switch faster and appeared brighter until it all seemed to melt together like and endless tie dye shirt._

_Cream and crimson and silver and rose and azure and lemon and russet and gray _

_The girl appeared again off in the distance watching the doctor in his frantic struggle to cleanse the blood from his hands. She did not help him nor did she show any sign of pity. She just stood there in the distance, her gray-blue gaze never wavering._

_purple and white and pink and orange and _

"BLUE!" Hatori found himself scream as he sat up suddenly shaken from his nightmare.

"cheese? Why the hell would you dream about blue cheese? That stuff is toxic! Now I'd much prefer to dream about high school girls! Now that's something to dream about!" A male voice questioned. Hatori could not make out where he was or who was speaking to him. All he could do was shake. Why, he did not know. Perhaps the dream was too vivid.

Hatori took a bracing breath to regain composure and blinked to clear his vision. It worked. He was in Shigure's house and currently was on the couch.

Shigure was standing adjacent from him with a worried look creeping up on his usual gleeful face.

"Haa-san," he questioned, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah," Hatori replied though he had to admit he was still shaken. He stood up and found himself wearing the clothes he wore yesterday. Then it all came back to him.

Shigure had called around evening asking for him to come over. Yuki was sick; he had been throwing up for the past hour with out intervals. So Hatori went and checked Yuki out, he gave him some medicine to ease Yuki's stomach pains but it was most decidedly more than just the flu. So Hatori spent the night to observe, in the morning he would take a blood sample to analyze.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Shigure repeated, "I haven't seen you this shook up since-"

"Who's shook up?" Tohru asked walking into the room with a tray of tea and toast. "I thought you might want breakfast." She explained to Hatori.

He took the tray and thanked her. Tohru repeated her question, not wanting to be left in the dark.

"Who's shook up?"

" Haa-san," Shigure replied regaining his childish demeanor, " He had a nightmare about blue cheese!"

Tohru raised an eyebrow and suggested Hatori should cut the sweets at night then left to do her chores.

Silence enveloped the two friends for a moment as the doctor munched quietly on his breakfast. When the silence broke it was Shigure who spoke.

"Yuki stopped throwing up. He still can't sit up though. He says his stomach is killing him

"I would expect so," Hatori returned calmly, "That sort of thing is common with food poisoning."

"So you think Yuki has food poisoning?" Shigure inquired.

"As it stands now that is what it looks like, but I need to run some blood tests." Hatori replied taking a sip of tea then standing up. He set the tray on the coffee table and headed toward Yuki's room.

"Haa-san," Shigire called after him. The doctor turned with a questioning look on his face. Shigure continued, " Are you positive you're alright?"

"Yes." Hatori said getting annoyed; he had a job to do.

"I'm just asking because in your sleep you were calling out Ivy's name."

"I'm fine." He returned simply with increasing anger and walked away to do his job.

**A/n: What do you think? Did I keep everyone in character? As I said before constructive criticism is always welcome. I'll base my updates on how well ya'll review so please review! **


	2. yellow sinks of death

Disclaimer: no own. Sorry! Wish I did. Oh and I forgot to mention last chapter that I don't own Le Miserables which the musical I got the song from. I also don't own Fiddler on the Roof. ALAS!

Thanks to Kishe for being the first reviewer. You rock my socks… all two of them!

On w/the story! Yay!

Ivy Sume gazed out of the tour bus's window as the rain plunked on the window and splattered.

'Why did England have to be so…wet?' she wondered to herself. When the cast of Fiddler on the Roof came out of the theater they were met with rain, fog and coldness, a novel way to remember England by.

Beside her Ivy's boyfriend, Ian, shifted his weight to put his arm around her.

"Hey, don't look so gloomy, Ivy." He whispered, "All we have left is a show in Tokyo and we're done. No more living off of Red Bulls and frappichinos. No more all night dress rehearsals or staying in foreign hotels for a night."

"Don't remind me." Ivy returned with a frown.

"I take it your not bummed over the tour, are you?"

"Your very perceptive Ian," she teased.

"So, will you tell me what really _is_ bugging you?" Ian coaxed.

"I'd rather not talk about it. Go to sleep. You and I both know you won't sleep on the plane."

Ian smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Yes mother." He teased then shifted his weight again and fell silent.

Ivy stared out the window with a trapped feeling in her stomach. She did not want to admit it to Ian but she was not looking forward to going to Japan, home. She did so well escaping from her past for the past two years on a worldwide tour of Fiddler.

Now she'd have to return home and face the wrath of Akito, and she knew it wouldn't be pretty. Akito disapproved of her performing in Le Miserables back at home and when the talent scouts wanted her to take the role of Hodel, Akito was fit to kill. What would he say… or worse _do _once hefinds out she changed her last name to Sohma to Sume? Ivy shuddered upon thinking of it.

For the past two years she enjoyed a life free of the oppression of the family's head. She did and said things with out wondering about Akito's reaction. To be truthful, Ivy enjoyed it and found the overall freedom intoxicating. She knew that it would all catch up with her later but she didn't care, she was free. And now she reckoned she would pay the price… or did she?

A plan began running through her head. It was the last act of a desperate woman and getting caught could mean jail time but if she did it right, no one would know.

After all, Akito Sohma was very ill and was not expected to live long anyway…

Kyo had spent the entire night and most of the day on Shigure's roof in deep thought. Now it was coming on three in the afternoon and Kyo had seen Hatori's car return then leave an hour ago. He supposed the doctor had returned with the rat's blood test results.

Kyo sighed and looked at the little piece of paper that was partly to blame for his retreat to the roof. It was a flyer that came with the morning's mail. For the fiftieth time Kyo read the flyer:

"**Fiddler on the Roof**

**Starring:**

**Mark McCann**

**Kate Theiler**

**And Ivy Sume**

**October 13, 2005**

**Come and see it!"**

Ivy was coming home and it'll be hell to pay for her.

Kyo always liked Ivy, she never treated him as the cat as a lot of the family did. Ivy was fearless and took crap from no one nor did she take no for an answer. He looked froward to seeing her again.

A noise from the ground shook Kyo from his thoughts. It took a moment to figure out what the sound was but once it registered he was down there in a flash.

Kyo soon found where the sound was coming from. It was Tohru, she was sitting under a tree with her head buried in her lap and the unmistakable sound of sobbing could be heard. Kyo couldn't help himself, in moments he was down by her side with a comforting arm about the housekeeper.

When she didn't look up or aknowlidge him, Kyo asked quietly, "What's up?" The moment it escaped from his mouth he wanted to kick himself. Here Tohru was bawling her eyes out and all he could say was 'What's up'! How stupid could he be?

"I gave Yuki food poisoning." Tohru finally said so quietly that Kyo had to strain to hear it.

Kyo automatically held her closer with out having full body contact. "I'm sure you didn't. Rats eat every where. It's his fault, not yours. Besides if you gave him food poisoning then Shigure and I would be sick too."

"No, it was me. I fixed Yuki some eggs the other night when you and Shigure weren't home. I'm so horrible!" Tohru replied then elapsed into another fit of body wracking sobs.

"Come on, your not all that bad. Beside how could you know that the egg was bad?" Kyo soothed in a way that almost wasn't him.

This went on for several minutes until Kyo realized it was useless to say anything, it wouldn't' comfort her. So he did the only thing he could do. He held her. (Of course he made sure that he wouldn't change) He held her until her sobbing waned into sniffling then after twenty minutes of sniffling, Tohru finally fell asleep.

Kyo looked down at her and was totally awestruck. He never knew how pretty Tohru could be. He cracked a half-lopsided grin and gently leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

Though as soon as his lips touched a loud "OOOOOOOOOOOOH!" sounded from the doorway of the house. Kyo looked up just as Tohru woke up. Things stayed frozen for a moment then Tohru realized where she was and jumped up as Shigure sang loudly, "All you need is love".

In a second the entire moment unraveled and Tohru ran into the house muttering her appologies while Kyo shot Shigure a look to kill before he stormed off.

Shigure stood at the door humming the old Beatles song to himself. As he turned to go in a bright purple flyer with yellow lettering caught his eye. He walked over to it and gingerly picked it up.

A smile spread across his face as he read it then tucked it into his kimono. Then he entered the house humming quietly "If I Were a Rich Man"; with the smile never leaving his face.

**A/n: So… what do you think? Is it good so far? Do I spark your interest? Oh by the way, the song Shigure was singing is a song from Fiddler. I promise it'll get funnier in later chapters once Ivy comes home. Bear w/ me. Also, just because of the last scene, don't write it off as a Kyo/ Tohru story. I'm not sure what the parings are yet.**

**I'll give ya a cookie if you review.**


	3. green

**Disclaimer: Only own Ivy and random cast members**

**A/n: Thanks Kiesh! And guess what? I wrote more. Yay! **

**3X threat, Ithe reason why Tohru said to lay off the sweets is mostly because that's what I hear when I have a crazy dream and at the present moment Tohru was under the impression that Hatori dreamt of Blue cheese. A bit out of character for her? True, but she needed to say something. Thanks for the compliment and I believe Ivy will return home and I'll toss in some Yuki/ Tohru fluff, like the Kyo Tohru semi-fluff last chappie. I avoided a Yuki scene just because I'm terrible at describing sick folk. **

**Anywhoo, on w/ the story! YAY!**

Ivy stood in the terminal half awake with her head on Ian's shoulder. The time change from London and Tokyo wore not only her out but most of the cast as well. In fact Ivy could swear that if she and Ian weren't leaning against a wall, both would have not been able to hold themselves up.

Presently, Margo Lanseng, a dark haired girl who portrayed Tzeitel, walked up to the couple. Margo was a morning person, not like Ivy or Ian, and currently held out two cups of coffee to Ivy and Ian. "Wake up, my comrades," Margo urged dramatically, "Tis a beautiful Monday here in Tokyo and the sun peaks out to great you!"

Ivy took the coffees with a scowl on her face, though Margo knew it was her way of thanking her for the caffeine this early in the morning, " If you continue being so damn perky for nine in the morning , you'll great the day with your head up the wazoo." Ivy grumped.

Margo laughed and with a bright smile headed off to spread her joy to other sleepy cast members.

Yuki had a feeling Tohru was avoiding him ever since Hatori returned with the blood work the other day and though he was feeling a bit better, he was taken aback by Tohru's sudden scarcity in his life.

It was obvious that she was not herself, Yuki could hear random crashes of dishes and Tohru constantly apologizing for messing up. He could not hear her laughter ringing from the halls either. Something definitely had to be wrong and when Shigure entered Yuki's room, Yuki decided to bring the subject up.

"Shigure, what's wrong with Miss Honda? Why is she avoiding me?"

"She just thinks that she's the reason your sick and is now all out of wack. She apologizes more than Ritsu and my poor house looks like Kagura came to visit." His cousin replied, "Kyo and I tried to convince her that it wasn't her fault, but she won't listen." Shigure explained with an uncharacteristic serious tone in his voice.

"Then send her in, I'll tell her it wasn't anybody's fault." Yuki suggested trying to sit out of bed. However Shigure gently eased his cousin down.

"Sleep first. Haa-san said that food poisoning is like the flu: rest is needed to fight it off. Once you wake up I'll send her in." the zodiac dog ordered, then a smirk spread across his face and he added, "Besides, if we don't do what Haa0san suggested, we'd both be in deep shit."

Yuki obeyed and laid back in his bed then swiftly fell into a deep sleep that was filled with the beautiful housekeeper's smile.

Hatori sat at his desk looking over some paperwork he needed to fill out. However, try as he might, he couldn't get that dream out of his head. It had plagued him once more last night, giving him bags under his eyes due to his lack of sleep.

Sighing Hatori looked at the clock and sighed, it was only two thirty and he still had three fourths of the paper work to go. He glanced at the stack of papers and couldn't help but thinking why the dream had come to him twice and why Ivy, of all people was in it. Could she be in trouble? Perhaps the dream was an repressed memory of what he did several years ago when he was nineteen. That thought bothered him even more than the idea that Ivy was in trouble.

Currently a knock on the door broke Hatori's train of thought. He stood up and stalked over to answer it. His jaw dropped upon opening it.

It was Ivy. But not the Ivy Hatori remembered. She had cut her hip length strawberry blonde hair to her shoulder blades and had it layered. She had on brown eyeliner and a glossy pink lipstick. And she pierced her ears seven times on each ear with an assortment of solver hoops and studs.

She wore a green and pink spaghetti strap top that showed off a belly button ring with jeweled cherries. A pink feather boa was hastily flung around her shoulders and a white cowboy hat sat on her head.

This was _definitely _not the Ivy Hatori remembered from two years ago.

Silence enveloped the two for a moment until Ivy spoke up, "What, don't I get a hug from my own twin brother?"

A/n: What do ya think? I know I portrayed Ivy having no fashion sense but guve the girl a break with the hat and boa. I promised my friend, Nickel, that I'd put that in. Please review and you'll get a cookie. If you spread the word that you liked my story to friends who ultimately review I'll give you pie! More to come soon, I hope. Comedy will peek in too I promise. 


	4. brown

**Dicalaimer: don't own ect. Ect.**

**A/n: Forgive me if people seem ooc, I am on medication out the wazoo due to my wisdom teeth taken out yesterday. Please review.**

**On w/ the story. Yay!**

Silence enveloped the two for a moment until Ivy spoke up, "What, don't I get a hug from my own twin brother?"

Numbly Hatori reached out and embraced his fraternal twin sister who gave him a hug in return. Tears ran down Ivy's cheeks and onto Hatori's suit but she hastily wiped them away once the two pulled apart.

"I missed you, Haa-san." Ivy explained.

Hatori smiled slightly, remembering when they were children and Hatori went to summer camp for boys. When he returned, Ivy had flung her arms around him and cried while telling him how lonesome she had been with out him.

Hatori took a deep breath and stepped back with his hands in hers. "Let me see you. You've definitely changed Ive."

His sister laughed in response and replied that he hadn't changed a bit.

The doctor ushered his sister inside and invited her to sit down in the chair in front of his desk.

"So, Ivy, did you fall into a tackle box ear first?"

"Oh, the earrings!" Ivy laughed uncomfortably under her brother's scrutiny; "I got them pierced once for every country the tour took us to. It was the idea of some of the girls who played my sisters in the production."

"And what about the belly button ring?" Hatori questioned taking out a cigarette and lighting it up.

"I lost a bet." Ivy returned simply.

The doctor nodded and blew out some smoke. "It's been quite some time, huh? When did you get back?"

"Nine in the morning today. I took a quick nap and drank an energy drink and headed out to see ya'll."

"Ya'll?" Hatori echoed, "What the hell are you now, Ivy, an American country bumpkin?"

Ivy laughed pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. It was the same laugh Hatori remembered when they were younger but he knew that the woman he was speaking to was almost totally different.

"I've developed a taste for country music." Ivy explained with a small chuckle, "Say, rehearsals don't start until Wednesday so I was wondering if you'd like to get together with Shigure, Ayame and I tomorrow night. It'll be like old times, I promise. And then you can meet my boyfriend, Ian."

" So you got a boyfriend now, huh? Is it serious?" Hatori returned with a cocked eyebrow.

"How should I know? And don't pull that crap about if Akito would approve. I don't give a damn if he does or not."

Silence enveloped the two for a few moments with Ivy's face passive and her brother's indicating that he was not pleased with her sudden burst of independence. Finally Ivy stood up and readjusted her boa.

"Here, I got a present for you. If you change your mind on tomorrow's excursion, then here's my hotel room number. It was nice seeing you Haa-san." She explained handing him a small wrapped package before heading out the door.

After Ivy had left Hatori sat in silence, his gaze never leaving the package. Finally after a few minutes he opened it and an uncharacteristic grin spread across his face. She gave him a copy of Finding Nemo with a note attached to it:

_Here's to those old wacky days in High School!_

_Love,_

_Ivy_

Tohru gingerly peeked into Yuki's bedroom with a plate of onigiri for a snack.

'Good,' she thought, 'He's asleep.'

Quietly she made her way to Yuki's bed and set the plate of snacks on his dresser table. Before she left she took a long glance at Yuki, his fever had gone down in the past day and Hatori _did_ say that food poisoning would take at least three days to be "cured". Yuki did still look rather ashen though and Tohru couldn't help the pang of guilt that ran through her.

'I'll just leave before he wakes up.' She decided to herself but as she turned to go, she felt a hand encircle hers.

"Honda- san," Yuki's voice whispered, "Why are you avoiding me?"

"Avoiding you?" She echoed nervously. The truth was that she was afraid to inflect more harm on him than she already did and she really hated to see Yuki suffer.

"Yes, avoiding me," Yuki persisted as a knock on the door sounded.

"I got to go, that's the door." She explained but Yuki put his other hand on her cheek and replied, "Let Shigure get it. I want to talk to you."

"To me?" Tohru questioned feebly.

"No, to the dust bunnies." Yuki joked. "Pull up a chair and stay for a while."

As Tohru did as she was requested to do the two could hear Shigure's jubilant cry of, "IVY!"

Yuki laughed a bit and explained to the house keeper, " Our cousin Ivy has returned home."

"Your cousin Ivy? How come I didn't meet her before? Where had she been?"

"She was on a world wide tour performing Fiddler on the Roof for two years." Yuki explained.

"Oh, is she one of the zodiac?"

Yuki shook his head, "No, but she is Hatori's twin sister. I guess that because they were together since conception, she's immune to the curse and can touch anyone, even us."

"Hatori never told me he had a twin." Tohru said quietly, taken aback.

"There's a lot about Hatori you don't know."

Tohru stood up letting go of Yuki's hand, "I better go greet her."

"She'll be here for hours. Trust me. She and Shigure are close and knowing Ivy and Shigure, they'll be talking for hours." Yuki explained and gently tugged Tohru onto the edge of his bed. "Stay," He pleaded, "It'll make both of us feel better."

Tohru smiled relieved that Yuki wasn't angry with her. "Alright," She agreed, "Just for a little while."

"Candy Land!" Shigure cried gleefully, his face lighting up with glee.

Ivy nodded with a smile happy that he liked the gift, " You like it? I thought it would help you when you have writer's block."

Shigure didn't respond, instead he showed his gratitude by reading the directions. After a while he looked up and said gleefully, "Multicolored ginger bread men guiding us! This goes right up there with high school girls!"

Ivy laughed at her cousin's statement, agreeing to play a round with Shigure after she gave her gift to Kyo.

"Please hurry, Ivy." Shigure cried as Ivy headed toward the roof, " There's a candy cane lumberjack in here!"

**A/n: See what happens when I'm on pain meds? Just wait and see what Ivy has for Kyo. Forgive me if anyone is out of character… once again.**

**The bribe of cookies and pie still stand for reviewing.**

**Hope you liked this chappie!**


	5. scarlet

**Disclaimer: Don't own…wish I did. Ect ect…great and powerful Oz…so on and so forth.**

**A/n: I'M ALIVE! does a rousing jig to prove point. stops and hacks up a lung. And my seemingly short writers block is gone too! HOOZAH! I reread all my chappies to figure out where I was (I forget a lot) and was astounded at all my typos. Forgive me for that and bear w/ me on typos. I don't really edit the chaps very well. Oops. **

**Once again thanks to all my reviewers! I'm thinking about doing a story set before this one about Ivy, Ayame, Shigure and Hatori's high school years. Tell me if it's a good idea and if I get enough yays, I'll write it up.**

**Oh and I swear I'll find a way to put scene dividers up.**

**On w/ the story. YIPEE!**

Kyo cocked an eyebrow as he looked at the present Ivy had given him: a catnip mouse and a book entitled "Karate for Dummies."

"Tell me again why you're my favorite cousin?" He wondered.

Ivy laughed and swayed a bit in her seat on Shigure's roof. This act brought a slight smile to the cat's lips. Swaying for no apparent reason was one of Ivy's habits that as annoying as it was, seemed to grow on a person

"Because I am just so damn cute and you can't bear to mar my gorgeous face." Ivy answered with a giggle.

"You know if you were anyone else, you'd be on your ass-"

" Looking up at me from the ground?" Ivy finished his sentence for him then nodded with her intoxicating grin never wavering, "I know. And if I choose to abuse the right I will."

Silence enveloped the cousins for a moment until Ivy spoke, "So, I hear ya'll got a housekeeper." She paused and explained before Kyo could ask, "Shigure told me."

"You heard right." Kyo returned unintentionally flipping the catnip mouse toy through his fingers.

" Sounds like your soft on her, Kyo." Ivy said sagely.

The cat's eyes flashed with a slight hint of annoyance, "Get down before I beat your ass, Ivy."

The actress laughed lightly as she moved to the ladder she used to get up on the roof in the first place. "I missed you too, Kyo." She joked simply before she climbed down.

Tohru had sat in a silence with Yuki for an estimated twenty minutes. It was not one of those awkward silences but one of those moments where one could swear their souls were kindred and in a deep and full understanding of the other.

Finally, after what seemed to be a wonderful eternity in silence, Yuki stretched out his hand, once more encasing Tohru's. This time though, the rat rubbed it gently as in an attempt to soothe the girl's apprehensions and guilt of the past few days.

"I blame nothing on you, Tohru." Yuki finally said quietly.

Tohru, who had until that point her eyes affixed on Yuki's hand in a desperate attempt to hide a blush looked up. As she did so she felt herself loose the battle between her will power and the rush of blood to her cheeks. "How can you say that?" She wondered, "After you puked your guts out for the past night?"

Yuki sighed in defeat, realizing finally how serious Shigure was when he said she was out of whack due to the entire ordeal.

"Miss Honda," Yuki summed up firmly, "If you don't stop blaming yourself, I _will_ blame you."

She did not anticipate this reply, nor could she stop the giggles that came from her mouth. Instead in reply Tohru pulled a strand of chestnut hair behind her ear and leaned dangerously close to Yuki's lips… then…

"DAMN YOU PLUMPY PLUMMY!" Shigure's cry echoed through out the house with a distinct note of frustration.

A/n: What do ya'll think. Yes I know, ivy is rubbing off on me. What can I say, the rice crispies tell me what to write and I write it. I've had a bad day, hopefully this doesn't show in this chapter.

**Was I right that the plum guy in candy land is called plumpy plummy? Oh well, if you know, do tell me. **

**Here's hopin' I got the spacers in!**


	6. black

**Disclaimer: puts kindling and gasoline on sparks to ignite them, realizes peps watching. Just trying to keep sparks burning! You know, if I were a rich man, yababababababadiedeldiedel di, all day long I'd bidddybiddy-bum, if I were a wealthy man… but I'm not so here I am writing with characters I don't really own… everyone but Ivy and Ian and random cast members. Oh well, that's life!**

Thanks for the reviews. Were you dancing to the disclaimer song Keda? Giggle. Hey thanks to all my reviewers! (I like being repetitive!) Ya'll are hearted and your so appreciated. Cookies for everyone! Yay!

**I'm done chatting. Lots of symbolism in this chapter. Hope you like.**

**Still working on screen dividers. **

Hatori awoke with a start at his kitchen table with one word resounding in his head…blue.

He sighed and made his way to his refrigerator with every intention of opening up a beer. Halfway through his sojourn, however, the doctor changed his mind and sighing put water on his stove for tea.

As Hatori awaited the water to boil, he leaned against the counter and cast a glance at the unopened copy of the Disney flick his sister gave him. As he did so a sinking feeling came to the pit of his stomach.

He missed Ivy, he really had. There was no denying that, they were close, virtually inseparable. So why did he have an overwhelming feeling of dread now that she was back? Why did he have a spine tingling feeling that everything was about to change drastically?

Hatori had this feeling twice before in his life and learned from experience not to write the feeling off. The frustrating thing was he didn't know what was making him feel uneasy!

"Kana," He couldn't help but whisper relating the dreadful feeling to the ordeal of his lost love.

Behind him the teapot gave a small shake indicating that the water was ready to steep. Hatori sighed once more, as he usually did when he was uneasy and alone then with his tea in hand sat on his couch hoping to analyze the roots of his foreboding and utterly annoying dream.

As he sat on his couch, sipping his tea all the while inhaling deeply, he couldn't help but remember one night several years ago…

_Before Shigure ever got published, and before Ivy had left on tour, the three of them were known as the Sohma family charity case of the century. Shigure's parents like many of the other cursed family members chose to forget him and Ivy and Hatori's mother, was the family floozy, and ran out on them after she could saddle them with an un-expecting relative. Eventually, when the twins became old enough Akito allowed them to live in their own place on the compound and soon Shigure joined the trio of rommies._

_In those days, the three were each other's support system and rock. _

_Hatori recalled that one night, Ivy had gotten a call from the theater group she auditioned for. She had landed the role of Fontine in the French revolution musical, Le Miserables. Of course Akito found out, as he always did, and Hatori still firmly believed that if he and Shigure did not intervene, Ivy would have spent a good part of the month in the hospital._

_That night, the guys left Ivy to recover on the couch, and all night made tasks to do in the living room just to keep a watchful eye on her. _

_It was three in the morning when Hatori had awoken in an armchair with a medical book open on his lap. Shigure was sound asleep with his face in his manuscript on the coffee table. A puddle of drool on the wood beside his pen and a half-smoked cigarette in the ashtray indicated that the future novelist was virtually comatose. _

_However it wasn't Shigure that had waked the newly graduated doctor up, it was his sister. She was on the couch with an icepack over her left eye that Akito had managed to swell shut with a sound blow thought inconcievable to an outsider. For a good part of the night she had been completely unconscious but now she was stirring just a little bit._

_This had set an alarm off in Hatori's head; when Ivy was unconscious or asleep she didn't move a muscle. She was such a sound sleeper, it almost looked like she was dead to an untrained eye. Hatori knew better though and got up from his chair to check on her._

"_Hey," Ivy greeted softly with a small smile, "Guess what? I think Akito doesn't approve me taking this role."_

_As Hatori knelt down beside the couch to get on eye level, he laughed. "Always on top of things, huh Ive?" he paused then asked in his most doctorly tone, "How you doing?"_

"_Aside from the fact that I have a huge headache and I can't see out of my left eye…I'm estactic! Haa-san, I got the role of Fontine. Do you know how great this is?"_

"_Fontine dies in the first act." He returned simply._

_Ivy laughed and nodded her head slightly, "Point taken but she's still one of the main characters." She paused and bit her lip slightly, "You know, I'm going to take this role even if Akito has to beat me up every evening."_

_Hatori nodded and shifted his weight then rested his head on the side of his couch. "Your lucky I'm a doctor." He said simply, indicating that he supported her in this hopefully one time endeavor._

_Silence followed them for a few moments with Shigure's snores the only thing breaking it. Finally Ivy sighed and settled down again in a comfortable position. Her brother was already drifting off again, and Ivy knew he needed his sleep but she wasn't ready to dream again yet._

"_Haa-san," She began, startling him from his brief snooze._

"_What Ivy?"_

_Silence followed for a moment until she continued, but when she did, Hatori had to fight the urge not to hit his head on the couch. _

"_If good grapes are made into wine, and bad grapes get made into champagne, then what do they use for grape juice?"_

'_Why did she have to be this random in the morning?' Hatori silently pleaded. His silence lasted a few seconds, not long but long enough for his twin to repeat he question._

"_Seriously, Haa-san, do they judge grapes like students? You know like the 'straight A grapes' get made into wine, which should be like… I dunno, getting into a university; and the 'stupid' grapes that can't add get corrupted and become the criminals of the grape world. So do the average, run of the mill grapes just live out hum-drum lives like the average person?"_

"_Ive," Hatori quietly groaned, "Your babbling, grapes are grapes."_

"_And I asked you a question and we both know I'm too stubborn to let this go once I start pondering."_

_The doctor paused for a moment then concluded hastily hoping his answer would satisfy her, "We only drink grape juice from concentrate."_

"_So there's no such thing as real grape juice?" She softly laughed, "Give me a break. That's like saying North Dakota up in America doesn't exist and it's an extension of Canada."_

"_It isn't part of Canada. It's a part of the United States."_

"_Exactly, and to get something from concentrate one has to have at least a small percent of the thing, right?" she did not wait for an answer, " So do the average grapes turn into grape juice?"_

_Hatori cracked a small smile and replied, "I guess they just breed the right grapes for juice, like concord grapes or something, and breed another type for alcohol."_

_Ivy nodded, satisfied at this explanation. In that brief moment however, the twins could not banish an image of an elderly balding gentleman setting two purple grapes on a hotel bed and urging them on by saying, 'Breed little grapes, breed!' before leaving the room with a "do not disturb" sign on front. _

_At this thought, the two laughed, knowing the others thoughts. _

"_Oh, yeah, you're going to be fine, Ive." Hatori diagnosed, as she laughed soft enough to not wake Shigure up._

_Once more silence enveloped them until Ivy spoke up again, this time in a sage like tone. "We're like grapes you know."_

"_How in the world do you conclude that?"_

_Ivy sighed and explained, " The wine grapes represent the successful people in the world, right? Well, every once in a while, they, like the wine might get a compliment. You know like, 'Oh he's a philanthropist,' would be like, 'damn, this is good wine.' And if one should say that the one is dry it could mean that the person is a miser. Or if the wine is too strong then the person has too much power and the only reason folks drink/ put up with him is because he's either a damn expensive wine or very influential._

_Then you have the champagne, the bad grapes, the scum of the earth, yet ironically, we drink it on special occasions whereas wine could be consumed causally. Therefore indicating that in our society today we pay more tribute to the bad grapes and criminals rather than to the juice grapes who are just like your everyday person."_

"_We're like the wine grapes though, Ivy."_

"You'r_e__ like the wine grapes. You got a future as a doctor…and I see how you look at your assistant. Now Shigure could be a wine grape, he's trying,"_

"_And so are you."_

"_Haa-san, I didn't go to college, I'm living off the family and I'm waiting tables for pocket change,"_

"_Which is why your doing this musical and if I have to treat you for your squabbles with Akito every night and talk about grape psychology at three thirty in the morning, I'll do so." He paused then continued, "You're by no means a juice grape."_

_Ivy smiled, grateful to have her brother support her this fiercely. She gave him a peck on the cheek and thanked him before she settled into a comfortable sleeping spot. Hatori watched her eyelids droop with a mixed sense of relief about him that she finally decided to sleep again and a tampering fondness for her strong analytical moments. _

_He sighed once more, realizing how much he sighed and positioned himself comfortably between the couch and coffee table. As he did so, he could hear Shigure mumble in his sleep about high school girls. The doctor smiled, grateful to have family like Ivy, Shigure and Ayame who made him wonder everyday how he stayed sane._

_Finally he closed his eyes, and after a few minutes of drifting off, he swore he could hear Ivy mumble, about how it could be better to be the champagne grape, but the doctor wrote it off as her talking in her light sleep. He was too tired to respond anyway. _

A/n: What do ya'll think? Got ya'll thinking the next time you pour yourself a glass of wine? Heck, next time you have a glass you could be drinking a slew of Bill Gates and Oprah grapes. Don't mind me, I have my wild moments in the wonderful world of symbolism. Hope you like. I'll update soon, maybe tell why Ivy sleeps so still and what she thinks of Tohru and vice verse and if poor Shigure got a lucky break in Candyland.

**Oh! And would you like to see more of the Fiddler cast and Ian? They're just chilling in the back round for no apparent reason but if their development can enhance the story, I'll so develop them like "Woah!"**

**Please review, for the grapes and cookies.**


	7. ochre

Disclaimer: don't own. Just Ivy and cast members. However I was told if I broke it I bought it so now I'm looking for a sledge hammer…just kidding.

**A/n: Thanks to all my reviewers. I am glad the grape analogies didn't disturb ya'll too much. Oh my. In this chapter I employ the wonders of the Telephone game. If you never heard of it, you will understand soon. I hope you all like this chapter, I'm a bit apprehensive about it myself.**

**No matter. On w/ the story!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Tohru was in the kitchen the next morning making breakfast for the family. The day dawned damp and warm, giving off the promise of a humid day.

At the present moment Kyo was no where to be found, Yuki was still asleep, Shigure was getting dressed and Ivy was in the shower.

Last night, after Shigure's outburst of frustration, Tohru and Yuki stepped out of the bed room to greet Ivy and see what all the hullabaloo was all about. Apparently Shigure was one card away from winning the game of Candyland but pulled the Glummy Plummy card and was forced to go all the way back to the beginning.

Ivy talked the two teens into playing and the four spent the night playing the game. Once they were finished, it was far to late for Ivy to return to her hotel so she called her director up telling him she'd stay at Shigure's for the night.

Tohru liked Ivy, she was a fun person to be around with. But there was something about her that Tohru felt apprehensive about. She couldn't put her finger on it to save her life, but that didn't mean it wasn't still there.

Tohru paused from her task of mincing when she heard Ivy singing in the shower.

"Remember Perchik?

That crazy student.

He danced with Tevye's Hodel at Tzeitel's wedding?

Well I just heard he was arrested for dancing in Kiev!"

"Ivy is certainly one of those people you don't mind hear singing in the shower." Tohru said to vegetable she was mincing.

"Remember Perchik?

That crazy student.

Recall the wedding?

Well I just heard Tevye was arrested!

And Golde went to Kiev!" Ivy sang.

"Mmm. Smells delicious Tohru." Shigure said suddenly behind her making the housekeeper jump ten feet in the air.

"I'm just mincing a carrot." She returned simply.

"Just the same," Shigure insisted as he walked to his phone and dialed. He was silent for a bit as the phone rang until the person he was calling picked up.

"Morning Aya!" Shigure spoke into the phone brightly, "Guess who has returned. You'll never guess. Honestly you'll never guess. YOU GUESSED! Yes, she's going to be here for a bit. No, I'm sure she wouldn't mind seeing you. I don't know how long she's going to be here. I can't do that. She's in the shower! You can talk to her when you come. Aya, she changed so much. She chopped off half her hair, pierced her ears fourteen times and has a belly button ring. Now she's still the same Ivy on the inside, although she says 'Y'all' far too much. She also changed her name. I know. I know. It's Sume now. Well at least it isn't plopopoop or something. Well I need to go. Talk to you soon. Mmm. Alright. Bye." Shigure hung up the phone then sat down at the table. Quietly he took out the newspaper and began reading it.

A few moments of silence broken by Ivy's singing lasted a minute or two. At length Shigure set down his paper and said in utter disbelief, "I can't believe he guessed!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Ayame got off the phone with Shigure he heaved a sigh with an ear to ear grin on his face. Ivy was home. This was great news. He had missed her too much. Through out the day he retained his grin and found he couldn't wait to close his shop in the evening and head over to see Ivy.

Around eleven o'clock, Ayame was fitting a client when he saw Momiji walking down the street. He had to know Ivy was back, it was only right that the boy knew. With a swift appology to his client and the promise to return in a few minutes, Ayame walked out of his shop and called to the rabbit of the zodiac.

Once he got Momiji's attention, Ayame decided to forgo greetings and just tell him. As soon as he said their cousin's name the boy's eyes lit up.

"Really?" He questioned happily, "Is she here to stay?"

"I'm not sure, I hope so. Shigure says she's changed a lot though."

"Really? How?"

" She's cut her hair off. And to what Shigure tells me has fifteen piercing." As he was saying this Momiji's eyes were growing wider by the second, "Oh, and I hear she's changed her last name."

The rabbit gasped and said simply, "No!"

"Yes, it's Ivy Sume now."

"That's horrible! Akito is going to kill her."

The tailor nodded, "I know, but at least it nothing odd like Plopopoop. Well, I need to go. I'll talk to you later." And with a wave Ayame disappeared into h is shop.

Momiji stood where he was for a minute shocked that Ivy had changed her name. It was no matter, he realized as he started walking, she was still his cousin by blood, and he was happy she was home.

Momiji had walked only a few blocks when he caught sight of Hiro and Kisa talking to Haru by a fruit stand. Figuring he should tell them the news he walked over and said hello.

After a few minutes of pleasantries, he mentioned Ivy. Haru raised an eyebrow at the news that she was back. Kisa looked surprised but not thrilled (she never really was fond of Ivy) and Hiro looked like he wasn't even paying attention. (he didn't like Ivy much since she told him about chupacabras, vampires that feed on goats and sheep. She always told Hiro that the chupacabras were out to suck his blood especially and scared him so much he had to sleep with his lights on for ages.)

"And that's not all," Momiji continued.

"It's not?" Kisa wondered.

" She's cut all of her hair off and has like twenty piercings. She's also changed her last name from Sohma to Sume."

"Oh my," Kisa gasped, "She changed her name?"

Momiji nodded. Haru shook his head in disbelief, "It's going to be hell to pay once Akito finds out."

Everyone slowly nodded in agreement then Momiji decided to go his separate way. He said goodbye and began to walk off then turned and added, "At least she didn't change her name to Plopopoop or something dumb like that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hatori knocked on Akito's door. Once he got clearance to enter he walked in with his medical bag in tow.

The head of the Sohma family was sitting out on his veranda in a chaise lounge chair. Without conversation, Hatori began Akito's routine check up. After a few minutes Akito broke the silence.

"So, the prodigal Sohma has decided to grace us with her presence for a few weeks."

Hatori paused midtask of taking out the blood pressure cuff. At length he nodded and continued in his work. "Word travels fast." He said.

"Kureno always has an interesting piece of information to share."

"I hear your sister is a wild rebel."

"In fashion sense, yes."

"I also hear she's fond of piercing her body. Up to date I believe it is twenty –two times." Hatori began to reply but Akito cut him off, "Also I hear she wasn't terribly fond of the family name, she's changed it for her. Now Hatori you and I both know this will not do."

Hatori looked up noting the malicious tone in Akito's voice. The family head continued, "Now tell your sissy dear that I want to see her. Soon."

Hatori nodded and stood up as the check up was done. Akito dismissed him and Hatori gratefully began to walk out. Half way to the door Akito called to him.

"One more thing, Hatori. Tell Ivy that if she has a death wish again in the future and decides to change her last name again, tell her to think of something other than Plopopoop."

**A/n: what do you think? I'm not sure if I like it or not but it got the job done. See what happens when we don't listen intently to gossip… HIRO! Oh well. I bet Hatori wasn't expecting the plopopoop thing. If ya'll want a laugh, go to Behind the name .com and get into the random name generator and check the boxes that say Witch, Rapper and transformer. be sure to have it generate more than one name. ** **The results are hilarious. But please review first before you do ANYTHING ELSE. Do it for the cookies.**


	8. peach

**Disclaimer: No own. Wish I did but alas! No own.**

**A/N: thanks ya'll for reviewing my chapters. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. It seemed that I was a bit fuzzy on details tough and I will explain. Hiro wasn't really listening to Momiji but heard the gist of it then passed it on but alas he got a few details mixed up. And I think it's safe to say a large portion of the Sohma clan thinks Ivy shaved her head and has the last name plopopoop. Once again I apologize for not clarifying it. I was rushing to post it. 3xThreat, I like the word Hullabaloo too. And thanks for the compliments. Dif. Child, thanks! I like Ivy too. She's fun to write with. I hope you aren't confuddled anymore and I did stick to tradition with the chap namings. Ochre is infact a color, though a very poopy looking one. I get the chap names from Hatori's dream in chapter one. I dunno why though. **

**On with they story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Hey I figured out the space dividers finally!)**

Shigure sat in his study in a complete and utter writer's block. He needed to think of a character to carry out his message in his newest novel. Unfortunately the entire personality and name had eluded him for the past half-hour and he could not continue the pre-writing process with out the complete planning and naming of this character.

The dog of the zodiac sighed wishing he could come up with an idea. He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not hear the door to his study open and the sound of someone approaching him.

"Working hard?" A voice wondered as Ivy came into view by the doorway.

"As hard as I can, Ive." The novelist replied with a frustrated sigh.

Ivy smiled and plopped down beside him. With a playful nudge she read aloud what Shigure had typed up on his computer. " The." She nudged her cousin and best friend again and joked, "That was beautiful Gure. I was so deeply moved."

"Shut up, you don't know the devils that torture my mind!" Shigure shot back dramatically.

"Of course I do. They're at school."

"Aha. Aha. My side is splitting." Shigure replied in a monotone voice, "It's this character. I need a name for the interest of my main character. But she has to have a name that screams 'I don't want to be redeemed.'"

Ivy fell silent and put her head on his shoulder. A moment of silence passed with the two thinking intently on the subject until Ivy finally said decisively, "Alaska."

"What?"

"You said you needed a name that screams "condemned" and I say Alaska."

Shigure gave her a questioning look and she elaborated, "It's cold there."

"So?"

"And not many people live there, right? And it can be assumed that if you live in the country of Alaska you'd be lonely. And the fear of every human is the fear of being alone. Think about it. Would you want to die knowing that you did not leave any type of impression in the world? If nobody knows you how can you be remembered? It's a scary thought knowing that nobody will mourn you."

Shigure smiled at her revelation and set his head on hers for a moment before lifting it. "But I can't name my character Alaska, Ivy. That's a state in America. It be like naming your child Tokyo."

"True but I have met people whose names are Dakota and Savannah. Why couldn't you name her Alaska? It would be perfect."

Shigure smiled. Ivy was always his muse when they were younger. If he was stuck when he was writing his first book, Ivy would smile her catchy smile then drag him and Hatori out to meet Ayame and the four would roam around the city looking for ways to spark his creativity. Of course it got a lot harder to get everyone together sometimes, with Shigure, Hatori and Ayame at University. But even when the other two weren't accessible Ivy would invite Shigure over for sushi or tea. He would tell her his problem in the novel as she would lean against the counter of her kitchen and she would think then give him the oddest answers but in the end they always made sense. And he would always leave and write more in his novel that day. This time wasn't any different.

"Alright, her name is Alaska. It'll add intrigue in this story." Shigure decided, "Thanks Ivy."

"No problem. Just like old times…only it's your house." She smiled and stood up and walked to the door. She paused and turned once she was in the threshold, "Oh, Shigure! I was wondering, I'm heading out with Ian and a few of the cast members tonight. We're going to get tattoos to remember the tour by. Do you want to join us? Ayame is invited too and I did extend an invite to Haa-san, though I doubt he's coming. It'll be just like old times and I can hook you up with the girl that plays Chava."

"Is she in high school?"

Ivy laughed at his automatic response taking that as a yes, " That's for you to find out, Gure. I need to drop by my hotel to change. I'll be back soon."

Ivy walked out and Shigure saw her off. Sighing he went inside only to find the telephone ringing.

"Hello?" He greeted.

"Shigure," Hatori's voice said in a un-Hatori voice. He sounded nervous, agitated and angry, " Is my sister there?"

"No, she just left. Why? What's wrong? I haven't heard you like this since that incident with Katashi, and that was bad."

"I know, and like that, it involves Ivy."

"What's wrong?"

"Akito knows."

Shigure closed his eyes. Akito knew about Ivy's return and changing her last name. This was not good, not at all. At length Shigure asked, "How bad is it?"

"He wants to see her. If he's as livid as he was in the past with her, I'd say she's done for." Hatori replied.

"Haa-san, you need to tell Ivy in person. She'll be back here this afternoon."

"I have a few things to do and I'll be right over. Keep her there until I come."

"Alright. Bye." Shigure said then hung up after Hatori replied, saying he'd talk to him soon.

"Who was that?" Yuki, who was still too ill to attend school asked from his place on the couch.

"Haa-san." Shigure replied in his serious tone that he rarely employed, " Akito knows Ivy's back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tohru was unusually quiet on her trek home with Kyo. They had only walked a few blocks from the school and the bubbly housekeeper hadn't said more than two words. Kyo's mind was abuzz, hoping her silence wasn't due to the fiasco the other night with her crying.

Finally, after another block was walked in silence Kyo finally inquired on her mood.

"Your not still upset that you gave Yuki food poisoning are you?"

A smile played across her lips, "No, I'm fine with that now. It's just that… I have…I need to go to … a dentist appointment."

Kyo sweat dropped. Of all the things in the world, she was upset about a dentist appointment. He blinked before he replied, "So?"  
"When I was young, Mom and I saw this American movie called Little Shop of Horrors. There was this dentist, and he was so cruel. It ended up the plant ate him but ever since I saw that movie… I've had an over whelming fear of the dentist."

"What's to be afraid of? Just bite him if he hurts you."

"The thing is though, this visit will determine if I get my wisdom teeth out. If I can barely handle a dentist when I'm awake, how scared do you think I'm going to be knowing they're going to knock me out?"

"There's a chance that you won't have to get them out."

"But still, it means a trip to the dentist either way." Tohru said.

"What if I came with you?"

Her face lit up and she took a hold of Kyo's arm, "Really? You'd do that for me?"

"I have nothing better to do," Kyo started but was cut off by a peck on the cheek by the pretty housekeeper. Blood instantly rushed to the cat's face making his skin clash horribly with his hair. She had kissed him. Tohru Honda had kissed him. His world was in a spin. For the first time in his life, he had beaten the rat to something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ivy frowned in the full-length mirror of her hotel room. She had put on a black top with a puckered neckline and a pleated denim skirt with a dark red corduroy rose on a belt of the same color. She put on her red ballet slipper style Steve Madden shoes she adored, and had the same make up she always wore but she still wasn't pleased with her appearance.

"I look like shit, Akaya." Ivy said to her roommate.

Akaya, a girl about twenty, walked over. "I think you look fine, Hodel." She said in her usual short blunt manner. Akaya, the actress who played Chava, was never the one to spend hours in front of a mirror, as Ivy was accustomed to do. The Japanese woman always had the ability to look nice with out much effort.

"Don't lie Kaya. We're not leaving until I'm happy with my appearance and we'll be late."

Akaya sighed and walked over. "Fine, what don't you like? I think the out fit is cute and the shoes match the belt perfectly."

"My hair." She returned decisively.

"What of it?"

"What do you think? I don't like it, it looks bad."

"Then braid it and get going."

Ivy did so and seemingly satisfied exited the hotel room with her friend. They got on the elevator in silence and didn't say anything until they joined Ian, Margo, and two other young men from the cast. Ivy greeted her boyfriend with a kiss and then reminded the group that her cousins were coming as well.

The little group walked out of the hotel and into the busy streets of Tokyo. They chatted and joked about their oncoming tattoos and the good times they had when they went out in the other countries.

When they hit a busy intersection and had to stop Ivy noticed Ian was looking more and more anxious. His hazel eyes were darting back and forth and he kept pacing as if expecting something. Finally Ivy couldn't ignore her boyfriend's oddity any longer.

"Ian, what's wrong? Stop pacing your making me nervous." She said flatly.

Ian cast a glance at one of the two guys. The man, an actor who played Perchik, gave him a nod. Ian looked back at Ivy and said nothing was wrong. He took a deep breath as if preparing to shout something, but the light changed and the group had no choice but to press on.

As they walked Ivy noticed the two guys give Ian looks of both encouragement and exasperation. Ian, on the other hand was growing more anxious by the moment and by time they reached another intersection by a dentist office, Ivy had had enough.

"Ian Joshua Geyers, tell me why the hell you look like you're about to streak or assassinate someone."

He glanced at her and took her hands. Ivy noticed his palms were sweating and he was shaking a little bit. She was determined to remain calm no matter what he said to her, even if she had to act it. However all her will power and all of her acting skills could not prepare her for what Ian then did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The receptionist cast Kyo a look of utter contempt as he sat slumped in the waiting room chair with his usual surly look on his face. The cat caught her gaze and shot her back an equally potent glare and she scowled at him once more before returning to her work.

That "bitch" (as Kyo called her) refused to let him go with Tohru to the back when it was her turn to see the dentist. An act that forced the short-tempered cat to throw an ever loving fit. Tohru, amazed by how much of a fuss he was making for her sake assured him that she'd be fine, though she had to keep telling herself that to reassure her as she went back.

Finally, after fifteen minutes, Tohru stepped out in the waiting room Kyo looked up at her as she entered and stood up once she reached him. "How'd it go?" he wondered.

"I have to get them out next week. He's referred a dental surgeon and every thing." Tohru reported quietly, "I don't suppose Hatori's skills involve dental care, does it?"

Kyo put a hand on he shoulder and ushered her out the door with one last nasty look at the unpleasant receptionist. "Don't think so. Hey, don't worry. We'll be with you every step of the way… unless that bitch of a receptionist rotates dentist offices."

Tohru laughed and was about to reply when they heard a man shout on top of his lungs, "I LOVE THIS WOMAN! I LOVE HER! I LOVE HER! I LOVE HER!"

The two teens cast each other a look and walked out side to see what the shouting was all about. They were surprised to see Ivy looking very flattered yet flustered and a man on one knee with light hair and hazel eyes in the center of a crowd. It took a few minutes to register that it was that man who had yelled and the woman he was talking about was Ivy.

Then the man took out a small box from his pocket. Ivy's expression turned to complete and utter joy as the man continued, "And I would like her to be my wife." Ivy was caught speechless amid a mix of giggles and tears but managed to croak out a "yes."

Tohru gave a gasp and put her hands to her mouth, "Oh, Kyo, that was so romantic!" She said.

Kyo on the other hand looked livid. He grabbed Tohru's hand and pulled he to the alley, "Come on. We need to get home and fast."

"But don't you want to congratulate her?" Tohru asked genuinely confused.

Kyo said nothing but drug Tohru faster down a short cut. Only when they got into the house did he say something and that was to Shigure and Hatori.

"We're screwed. Ivy's a dead woman."

A/n: oh! How's that for a cliff hanger! Ok so it's kind of cheesey. But you didn't expect that to happen! I know some of you said you didn't want the cast members developed but Ian was intended to be a major character and everyone else is there to be there. Hope ya'll liked. I can only think of one thing with this ending: What will Akito say? Gee, I tell ya, Ivy sure likes changing her name. Review for the cookies and grapes. 


	9. ruby

Disclaimer: don't own. Just Ivy and Ian and cast and the bitchy receptionist from the dentist.

**A/n: I had to get this out as soon as possible. Didn't want to leave y'all hangin. I'd say things are slightly more complicated now. Oh don't we love our rebelling Sohma/Sume/plopopoop/soon to be Geyers? **

**On with the story! YAY!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"We're screwed. Ivy's a dead woman." Kyo said upon entering the house.

Shigure cast Hatori a glance, "The word's traveling about Akito wanting to see Ivy."

Kyo's eyes widened, "He what? Now she's really screwed."

"Would someone please tell me what's going on!" Tohru cried exasperated.

The two older men though ignored her question and Hatori raised an eyebrow at Kyo.

"What do you mean by 'really screwed?" he asked. Kyo was about to reply when Ivy and her group of people arrived at the house. She was holding the hand of a man Hatori could only guess as her boyfriend and he noted the ear to ear grin on her face. She entered the house before Kyo could explain and Hatori gave Shigure a questioning look. The novelist returned his gaze with a shrug as if saying they'll find out soon enough.

"Hi everyone." Ivy greeted and hopped right into introductions, "This is my brother Hatori, my cousins Shigure and Kyo. My other cousin Yuki is sleeping over there on the couch (I told you guys he's recovering from food poisoning, right?) And this is Shigure's housekeeper, Tohru Honda." She paused and pointed out her cast members, "That's Margo, Akaya, Paul, and Smitty." She paused and put her right hand on the shoulder of last man to be introduced. It was then Shigure and Hatori saw it.

"Ivy," Shigure began slowly picking his words carefully, "Why is there a sparkly ring on a very important finger with a very expensive significant clear jewel?"

"A very _large_ significant clear jewel." Tohru added unaware of the situation. She took Ivy's hand to inspect it, "Holy shit, what a rock."

Ivy laughed and explained to her cousins, "Well, Ian purposed to me, and I said yes."

"That's what I was trying to tell you." Kyo piped up.

Silence enveloped the group for a minute with a grim look on Hatori's face. Finally the guy Ivy introduced as Smitty said, "I believe that congratulations are to be said now, like "congrats" or "Moseltov."

"Ivy," Hatori finally said ignoring Smitty, "Can we talk to you in private for a moment?"

She complied but not without shooting her brother a furious glare. She apologized to her friends and promised to be back soon before she followed Hatori, Shigure and Kyo into the kitchen. Ian watched her go with a look of confusion and hurt on his face. Smitty was the one to break the silence again as he put a hand on Ian's shoulder and said in his British accent, "I say, you most certainly have a knack at making good first impressions, eh old boy?"

"I wouldn't worry about it." Tohru said cheerfully, "They haven't seen Ivy in a long time and it's just shocking to find out you two are engaged whenever they first meet you. I saw the whole thing on my way out of the dentist. That was so romantic."

"Wasn't it?" Margo agreed, "You should have seen Ivy before he did it. Ian doesn't do good acting when he's utterly nervous and Ivy thought he was about to kill someone or streak."

Tohru laughed and offered them a seat. Presently they heard raised voices in the kitchen. "So, you guys perform in the musical," she began praying that her distraction would counter the yelling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, what was the meaning of that?" Ivy said angrily as soon as they closed the door to the kitchen, "How could you be so rude?"

Hatori said nothing but took out a cigarette and lit up. Shigure leaned against the counter and put his head in his hand, this was going to be long and painful for both parties. Kyo on the other hand, being Kyo, shot back, "How could you say yes?"

"What kind of question is that? I love him!"

Hatori blew out some smoke. "You said it wasn't serious." He accused bluntly.

"No. I said I didn't know." She shot back, "There _is_ a difference."

"Ivy, are you sure you want to rush into marriage _again_?" Shigure spoke up calmly.

"That was different. I didn't love Katashi. Akito forced it on me and I was eighteen. I love Ian, and I am older and much wiser." Ivy explained.

"I know it was different Ivy," Shigure replied, the picture of calmness, "But sometimes women who had abusive relationships tend to gravitate towards-"

"I can't believe you!" She cut off shouting, "How can you accuse my fiancée of beating me when you met him quite literally moments ago?"

"Ivy, it's not just that it's just that we're worried about you. How would you feel if I told you I was marring this woman as I was introducing you to her." Hatori asked.

"Like that would ever happen, you chickened out when Akito threw a hissy fit over you and Kana."

The four of them fell silent, the sting of Ivy's insult still in the air. Finally Shigure said, "Ivy, that was below the belt."

"That was the truth." She replied simply.

"The point is Akito is furious at you for changing your name." Shigure explained, "Once he finds out about you and this Ian, he's going to be in a murderous rage."

"He blinded me in one eye Ivy," Hatori reminded her, "And that's when I asked his permission. What is he going to do to you, when you didn't even introduce Ian to the family? Not to mention Ian is certainly not a Sohma. I don't want to erase your mind, Ivy."

"Who says you have to? Did any of you ever think that you could defy Akito?" Ivy asked.

They were silent thinking of what she said when Yuki entered the room. "Your screaming woke me up." He explained, "The people in the living room filled me in. Ayame's here too. I can't get any sleep around here. I'll tell you what I think tough."

Kyo scoffed, "Like we want to hear it, damn rat."

Yuki ignored Kyo and continued, he still wasn't feeling well and didn't want to put up with this sort of thing. "I think you should all shut up. Ivy's a big girl and can make her own judgement on who is right for her. Besides, they love each other; you of all people Hatori should understand that. Accept them. I talked to Ian, he's a good man. Celebrate Ivy being home safely tonight and get to know Ian. Worry about Akito tomorrow."

"Yuki, you are so loved right now." Ivy smiled.

Yuki shrugged, "Anything to get some sleep. Night." And with that he left.

Once again, the four were quiet for a minute or so. Hatori blew out some smoke before saying, "We just worry about you, Ivy."

"Don't."

"You know, we can keep this a secret from Akito." Shigure began, "Even if he wants to see her, I don't think you'd come, would you?"

Ivy scoffed, "I'd rather have a root canal than visit him."

Hatori nodded in agreement, "We've kept things from him before, we can do it again."

Kyo nodded and said something to that effect.

With it settled that they were keeping the engagement a secret from Akito, the four walked out of the kitchen. As the walked into the living room Hatori swore he heard Ivy say softly, "Besides, Akito won't be with us for long."

A/n: anti climatic I know, I'm sorry, I couldn't think of anymore insults for them to fling around that didn't make them look like they were two. But I think it leaves room to think, does it not? You never see Ivy as the once married type, but she is. Interesting, no? Once again thanks for reviewing. You all are hearted! I'll try to update soon, I'm doing pretty good with keeping up. HAPPY FOURTH!


	10. olive

**Disclaimer: No own. Sorry. Just Ivy and friends.**

**A/n: Sorry this took so long to post. I had a major writer's block. But luckily not only am I over it but I also wrote my first song fic! (I'm really excited) It should be posted by now, if you want check it out! Oh and thanks for all the reviews, ya'll make my world go round.**

**On w/ the story! Yuki is probably out of character but he's sick.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tohru laughed and offered them a seat. Presently they heard raised voices in the kitchen. "So, you guys perform in the musical," she began praying that her distraction would counter the yelling.

"Yeah, I play Chava," Akaya replied, "Margo and Ivy play my sisters, Paul plays Perchik a student from Kiev."

"Marxism all the way!" Paul joked raising his fist in the air.

Presently the voices in the kitchen began to grow louder and Akaya continued louder than before, "Smitty is the fiddler on the roof and Ian plays Fyedka, a Russian Cossack."

"That's sounds awesome." Tohru replied loudly with her catchy smile on her face, "I can't believe I'm talking to real live actors! I mean Ivy stayed here last night but we were so engrossed playing Candyland that I didn't really realize until now."

In the kitchen the heard Ivy yell, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU-"

"I LIKE THE WAY YOU MOVE. BA-BUM-BUM!" Tohru randomly half sang half screamed to drown out Ivy. Yuki awoke with a start from Tohru's loud attempt to keep Ian at ease and not get second thoughts of what he got himself into by proposing to Ivy. Yuki fell off the couch with a thump as Tohru continued her song, "I LIKE THE WAY YOU MOVE. BA-BUM-BUM! I LIKE THE WAY YOU MOVE. BA-BUM-BUM! I LIKE THE WAY- I LIKE THE WAY- I LIKE THE WAY YOU MOVE. BA-BUM-BUM!" Tohru paused; the kitchen was quiet. "I'm not much of an opera singer myself, but I am known to sing in the shower now and then." She explained.

"Miss Honda?" Yuki began standing up, he was fully awake now due to her performance and was utterly curious why she was singing that song to a group of people he never really met before, "What is going on in here?"

"A Country Bear Jamboree." Smitty replied, "What does it look like? She's entertaining while Ivy and her cousins have a right little family argument in the kitchen."

"Who the hell are you?" Yuki wondered bluntly. He wasn't feeling too well and was certainly not in the mood to deal with sarcastic Englishmen this time of day.

"I sir," Smitty began in a mock royalty tone, "am Smitty Smith Smythe. The two ladies over on the couch are respectively Akaya and Margo. The gentleman to my right is Paul and the bloke who looks like he's sitting on pins and needles is Ian, Ivy's fiancé. "

"Wait what do you mean fiancé?" Yuki asked.

"Ian has proposed and Ivy has accepted." Margo explained.

Yuki nodded still not fully sure of why an Englishman and his cohorts were in the living room.

"However I think that her brother and cousins aren't too pleased." Margo continued, "They took her in the kitchen for a 'moment'. Which might put a damper on this evenings proceedings."

"Oh, where are you going?" Tohru wondered.

"We're going to get tattoos to remember the production by and Ivy thought we could make it a night on the town and invited her brother and cousins." Ian explained.

"Ah," Yuki nodded, "Forgive me if I sounded rude, I'm not feeling well you see. One can only imagine how confused I was waking up to such commotion."

"No problem, Yuki, right?" Ian said standing up offering his hand.

"Yes, I take it Ivy took the liberty of introducing me while I slept." Yuki concluded shaking Ian's hand, "Firm grip."

"Thanks."

The group was silent as Ian and Yuki summed each other up. When the silence was broken, it was Yuki who spoke.

"Welcome to the family."

There was a knock at the door, making everyone jump. Tohru said she'd get it. A moment later Yuki heard Tohru say, "Hi Ayame."

"I must go." Yuki said in attempt to make himself scarce, "Ian, I'll see if I can't flush out your blushing bride to be. It was nice meeting you all." And with that he left. Seconds later Tohru came into the room with Ayame. Naturally introductions were made. The group enjoyed a comfortable silence while Ayame wondered to himself why they were there. Before he could ask though, Paul spoke up.  
"Hey Tohru, do you take requests? Do you know Cotton Eye Joe?"

At the mention of the country song, Paul's cast mates gave him a look.

"What?" he wondered, " I haven't said anything in a while."

Just at that moment Ivy, Hatori, Shigure and Kyo walked out of the kitchen. Ivy mumbled something inaudible then Ayame, just seeing Ivy rushed to her, and hugged her while fake crying. Ivy joined in too and explained to the group after they were done that it was an inside joke from when they were children.

"Aya, do you know the cast already?" Ivy asked, her manners on the front burner now, as she usually did after she flipped out.

"He met us all." Ian reassured her as he glanced her over with a concerned eye. "You look pale, is everything alright?"

"She's fine." Hatori spoke up.

The uncomfortable silence came back yet again as the all stood there nodding uncomfortably. Under her breath Tohru softly hummed, "You put the lime in the coconut" song. Kyo, never one for silence made himself scarce since the whole issue was resolved. Finally Shigure spread his arms wide and embraced Ian in a manly hug while saying in a deep voice, "IAN!"

The actor cast a questioning glance at Ivy who explained her zany cousin's actions, "They accept you… well at least Shigure does."

Ayame didn't say anything, which was an odd occurrence brought on by his confusion of why these people were here and why Paul asked Tohru if she took requests. Smitty was the one to explain and immediately wished he didn't say, "They're getting married."

Ayame's mouth sat open for a second as every one could note the shimmer of joyful tears. He made a semi girlish squeal and embraced Ivy, tears now flowing in the anime way. "Oh my Ivy is getting married! I can't believe it. Oh they grow up so fast! Can I help with your dress or the bridesmaid's dresses? Oh this is so wonderful! Our little Ivy-child is getting hitched…again."

" Again?" Ian asked looking at his future bride, "What do you mean again?"

"Oh look at the time!" Tohru interjected before anyone could respond or react. She began to herd the group to Hatori's car. "If you don't get going the tattoo parlor is going to close."

"Tattoo?" Hatori questioned looking at his twin.

"Yes for the girls and I to remember the musical by." Ivy returned once they got out on the porch, "Remember, I told you Monday. This is the outing that I invited you, Shigure and Ayame to."

"I call shot gun!" Shigure yelled.

"Ivy, my car can't hold nine people!"

"Yeah but your trunk can hold two and the girls and I don't mind sitting on the boy's lap. So it'll be us in the back, you Shigure and Aya in front and who ever wants to be in the trunk." Ivy explained.

Hatori narrowed his eyes at his sister. "You had this all planned out, didn't you?" he accused.

"I got my potted plant air friend!" Paul said pulling out a small potted daisy, "To the trunk!"

"Does that answer you question, Haa-san?" Ivy asked.

"Get in the car." He replied.

"Bye!" Tohru called waving from the porch, "Be careful. Have fun. Come back in one piece!"

**A/n: Was it worth the wait? I hope so. There might be some confusion on Paul's potted plant air friend. You see, my friend was a wee bit short on money and she wanted to go to the drive-in, so they planned to put her in the trunk. I suggested that if she brings a plant that breathes out oxygen, then she wouldn't suffocate. They ultimately decided to do something else so they never got to try out my theory. Please don't try it at home. Tell me what ya think on this chapter, personally I luv paul and especially Smitty. Oh and if you can please read my song fic and review.**


	11. violet

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Just ivy and co.**

**A/n: thanks for the review and yes I heart paul and smitty being around. They make me laugh.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What did he mean by 'again?" Ian inquired as Hatori pulled out of the driveway.

Ivy gave him an apologetic look but Shigure cut in before she could explain. "Let's turn on some tunes. I hate the silence." He leaned across Ayame and switched the knob for the Cd player. What came out of the speakers made everyone flinch.

"…GREEN ALIGATORS AND LONG NECK GEESE

SOME HUMPTY BACK CAMELS AND SOME CHIMPANSESE…"

"My ears! My ears!" Paul cried from the trunk.

"Shigure, turn it off." Akaya pleaded, "Or put something else in."

"Here" Ivy said handing her cousin a cd with the words '_Ivy's tunes…dawg_' on it.

"I think I'll take my chances with Haa-san's music." Ayame piped up, he was being unusually quiet for Ayame at this time of night.

"Don't be silly," Ivy returned leaning over the front seat in an attempt to put the cd in, "my mix is so much better than the Irish Rovers. Ouch! Hatori why the hell did you do that for?"

Hatori retracted his hand that just slapped his sister's and said with out letting his eyes off the road, "Let Shigure put it in. Sit back."

"When did you become all ultra conservative?" She wondered slightly affronted as she sat back.

"Since I grew up with you three." Hatori replied calmly as Shigure put in the mix.

The first track began to play and they could hear Paul whoop and holler as a high-spirited country tune began playing. "Now this is my stuff!" He called to them slightly muffled from the trunk.

"Cause I'm a redneck woman, I ain't no high class broad," The three girls sang along loudly out the car windows.

"How far is it again to the tattoo parlor?" Shigure wondered over the hootenanny. He was always one to be wacky and zany but this was bordering on completely zonked or being deprived of sleep for three days. Bottom line, as Shigure-y as he was this was not his style.

"And I say 'hey ya'll and hee-haw'" Ayame yelled joining in with the girls.

Hatori took a deep breath and replied at length, "Not close enough."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tohru closed the door as Hatori's car pulled away. She stepped inside with the intent of tiding up.

Kyo sat on the couch, looking as unapproachable and as weary as ever.

"That went well," Tohru said as she bent down to pick up the blanket Yuki was using.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Ivy's still engaged, isn't she?"

"Exactly my point."

"You don't think Ivy has a right to be happy?" Tohru wondered folding the blanket. When Kyo did not reply Tohru decided that she had better change the subject slightly. "I like Ivy, at first I was all like, 'I dunno' but now that I've spent some time with her I really like her. It's too bad she's not a member of the Zodiac. Though I can hardly think of what animal she could be. I'd kind of see her as one of those marsupial things they have in Australlia…or a penguin."

"Knock it off. I'm not in the mood to hear you ramble." Kyo snapped, "And I have no energy to yell."

Tohru blinked taken aback then decided that she should clean the house. After all she was the housekeeper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NO!" Hatori said firmly to Ivy as they stood in the waiting room of the tattoo parlor.

"What?" Ivy snapped back, "Incase you haven't noticed, Hatori, I'm all grown up and quite capable of making my own choices."

The doctor shook his head.

"If you go through with this, I won't drive you home." Hatori threatened flatly.

"What? You know I'm right pleased that you are trying to play the uber-ultra over protective brother, but give me one good reason why I shouldn't get this tattoo."

"Uber-ultra?" He questioned.

"Answer my question, Hatori." Ivy demanded

Shigure who was watching this scene with the guys and Margo, (Akaya was getting her tattoo) leaned closer to Ian and whispered into Ian's ear, "Ah, and to think you got all that and more. But don't worry Ian, Ivy is holding back the full brunt of her rage for when she's not in public."

Ian gave Shigure a grave glance and replied, "You're not intimidating me in the slightest, you know."

Meanwhile, Ivy was still awaiting her brother's answer.

"Did you look at the tattoo artist, Ivy?" Ayame questioned butting in, "He looks like his name should be Hell Spaz and he should have a hog in the back, and I don't mean the animal."

As he said this the tattoo artist walked into the room and upon hearing this he put his hand on Ayame's shoulder and said gruffly after turning him around, " That's MR. Hell Spaz to you."

Ayame gave Hatori and Ivy a terrified look beseeching them to save him. Ivy was laughing into her knuckles and finally Hatori sighed and said the first excuse he could think of.

"Forgive my girlfriend, Mr. Hellspaz." Hatori began, "She's being rather saucy tonight."

Hellspaz gave Ayame a judging look as Ivy began turning red from surpressed laughter. Shigure walked over to her and whispered something about her looking like a lobster, which only made her double over from a renewed fit of giggles that she dared not let out.

"Your lucky you're cute." Hellspaz decided speaking to Ayame.

The tailor began to protest his disgust for the greasy man but Hatori but a hand on his cousin's mouth. Hellspaz winked at the pair of them. "I like the saucy ones too." He observed then turned to Ivy, "You next?"

Hatori gave Ivy a warning glance but she ignored it. "Yes, I'm getting the same design as the girl before me." Hellspaz nodded and led Ivy into the room where Ian and Hatori both followed uninvited for emotional support.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tohru walked up stairs leaving Kyo to his own musings. She was lost in her own. She had no clue why Kyo and Shigure reacted like that.

'I understand why Hatori was upset, Mom.' Tohru thought, 'He seems protective of Ivy in a way. I guess all brothers do that. But why did they take her into the kitchen like that? There is more to Ivy than she lets on, Mom. I think there is another reason why Ivy left on tour. Its odd, every time I feel I know a lot about the Sohma's someone new arrives and they all have their own secrets and I have to dig them up. I guess its nice to have a secret worth telling…'

"Miss Honda?" Yuki's inquires brought Tohru back to reality though she did give a small jump when she noticed Yuki behind her.

"Yuki, you scared me." She confessed.

"Forgive me, is it safe to come down? Is my brother gone?" He questioned quietly.

"Yes, but you should be getting some rest, Hatori said your not up to par yet." Tohru advised.

Yuki nodded and inquired on why she was upstairs. "Oh!" Tohru exclaimed caught off guard, "Shigure said that Ivy is spending the night again and well, it seems wrong for her to be sleeping on the couch so I though I'd look for a cot."

Yuki gave the rare genuine smile he seemed to reserve for her, "Check in the spare attic room. Be careful though, it's used for storage and Shigure doesn't even know what all is up there."

Tohru nodded, "Right." She agreed cheerily.

Yuki paused and regarded her silently for a moment. "Miss Honda," he finally said, "Is something bothering you?"

The housekeeper paused then gave a recount of her dentist visit. Yuki took all of this in and finally nodded. "Don't worry Miss Honda we will do the best we can to keep the house running and help you on a speedy recovery."

Tohru smiled grateful for everything the Sohmas were doing for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ouch Ouch! Pain Pain!" Ivy half whimpered half sung as the inked needle pertruded into the small of her back. As soon as the words of discomfort escaped her mouth, Ian and Hatori grew more alert.

"How sanitary is this whole procedure?" Hatori asked the tattoo artist. It was obvious he was in the medical profession.

"What do you mean to question the cleanliness of the procedure?" Ivy whimpered lying on her stomach.

"Nothing," he returned striding swiftly to her and stroking her hair in the same way he used to do when they were children.

Ivy was quiet only taking sharp intakes of breath as the needle moved about her back. At length she said in a whimper, " Wow, Hatori, your shoes are very dirty."

"Hush." Hatori half-scolded in retaliation, "Or you'll make Hellspaz screw up and you'll end up having a deformed fiddler silhouette."

Ivy gave out a worried squeak and bid in the same half-singing tone, "Hand! Hand!"

Both men extended their hands but Ivy took hold of Ian's. Feeling a little foolish Hatori retracted his hand and stuffed it into his pocket. The nerve of that "brave young suitor", getting to Ivy before he did. The twins always comforted and looked out for each other, that was what twins did. When Hatori erased Kana's memories, Ivy was there moments after, embracing him. The two did not say a word, they knew what the other felt. It was a twin thing. And he was there for Ivy that night when… Hatori's musings were cut short when Ian's eyes met his. In that moment Hatori knew he could relax in his duties of comforting his sister when needed. That was Ian's job now…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"ACHOO!" Tohru sneezed as dust flew from the just opened door. She rubbed her nose and looked around in awe. Shigure had every thing under the sun up in his attic room. Tohru spied old bikes, a dressing dummy, boxes upon boxes labled "rough drafts" and old pictures of what Tohru assumed were Sohmas, long dead.

"Wow, Mom," She muttered as she passed an old copy of a Richard Simmon's tape, "There must be so many memories up here." She stopped at a tarp covered item hoping that was the cot. In another cloud of dust, Tohru took it off only to find six jerkey makers stacked atop each other.

Then it caught her eye, it was a medium sized box sitting on a dusty table by a window. The setting sun cast golden rays upon it catching the dust particles floating gently down as if they were performing. As if in a trance Tohru walked up to the box and lifted the lid. Inside sat a white photo album covered in satin and pearls. On the cover silver lettering spelled out "Ivy and Katashi Sohma November 17" in elegant writing.

'So this is what Ayame was talking about when he said "again"' Tohru thought. She was so entranced with the book that she didn't hear footsteps ascend the stairs. She didn't even hear some one walk up behind her. So it was no surprise that she jumped five feet up when Kyo's voice demanded harshly, "Put it back." His tone was low, angry and dangerous but Tohru was more curious than frightened.

"What is this, a wedding album?" She inquired.

"Put it back." Kyo repeated, "Now. There are things that should remain in the shadows. Don't make me ask you again."

Frightened to the gills, Tohru complied and after a moment under Kyo's angry gaze she explained she was looking for the cot for Ivy.

"The cot is in the hall closet up against the wall." Kyo explained his tone back to his usual tone.

"Right, silly me!" Tohru exclaimed brightly hiding her fear. She only heard Kyo that upset once and it was when Kagura almost let slip Kyo's biggest secret. Needless to say, she was shaken up and as she walked away from that curious box, Tohru's mind was more abuzz than before.

**Fin ( for now)**

**A/N: Yes I know what a horrible time to stop! But don't worry! I'm making it into a series so keep your eyes peeled. As of now I have a related one shot fic entitled "In guise of a pirate" read it if you like… it'll clear up on the jerky makers that appeared in this chapter. Expect the next installment with in a week if all goes well. Ivy will see Haru for the first time in two years, we'll learn what's in the "album" Tohru found, Momiji will endure trials and everyone will learn what Tohru's like on medication. Thanks for all reviews in all Fruits Basket stories. Hope to see your reviews in my latter works!**

**Sincerely,**

**YOO-HOO luverw/legs!**


End file.
